Pirate Souls
by Ligthingtooth
Summary: Captain Harlock and all of his Friends and Family find out about a terrible invasion that can throw the Universe in to a terrible war with the Mech Empire. can they prevent this war or will the universe fall into darkness for good this time? roleplay bace
1. The Threat

Lightingtooth wandered towards the crystal gate, the gate that lead to crystal city. coming to a stop the midnight black wolf looked around. the sun felt good on his black fur and the rays of the sun made the crystal gate shine in all the colors of the rainbow. he smiled. it had been a long time since he was last on Luviji.

the returning problem of the electrocution rings had kept him away from Luviji far to long. still he was glad to met his friend Winter again as he and his master Hiko seemed to finally been getting well enough to fight again.

Lighting growled remembering the sight of Hiko after the mech empire had gotten hold of him. it had taken a lot of time before the sword master had been well enough for him to rest on Luviji. now it would seem that the Mech empire had something big planed. Ligthing's master Harlock started to gather his friends to counter them if something did happen. Lighting growled thinking about the mechanized people and what much hurt they had caused his friends.

_will they now cause even more problems?_ he thought as he wached some blue cloudes go by over him.

----------------------

With a slight sigh, Winter roused up from restless slumber. By his side, a large, catlike creature was also dozing.

"Sense something?" a man's voice asked; prompting the ancient white wolf to look over at the Thirteenth heir of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

"Not really. Just a troubled thought from the current Pack Leader, is all. He was remembering how severe your injuries had been, and was worrying about the Mechanized Men continuing to use those rings." Winter replied, honestly. As he watched, he could see when the mere mention of those rings made his new master's eyes narrow, and felt the residual anger return.

"I just wonder what will happen next. How many more will suffer from those hell-cursed rings?" Hiko growled, then gazed at his hands. Even though the wounds on his wrists had healed almost completely thanks to the care the healers among the Luvijians had given them, it still hurt too much to hold Winter Moon in a grip tight enough to fight, if he needed to.

_"Try not to worry, old friend. If the need arises, we'll fight by your side. Have faith in that promise." _the catlike creature stated, as he walked over and gave Hiko a determined look.

"I still haven't gotten used to the fact that you can speak, Kagemaru...But I will trust you both, should the time come to fight, once again." Hiko murmured, as a look of unease appeared in his ebon eyes.

_And I am sure it will..._

_---------------------_

Lighting could hear their voices, and smiled.

moving quickly he came over to where they were sitting and smiled.

"enjoying the sunlight my friends?" he asked smiling and his mile wiendned seeing the sake bottle Hiko had beside him.

"hope not the Luvijian sake was to strange for you, my friend. but even for us it is hard to get the real stuff form earth." he grinned as he sat down.

"how are your wounds healing? your friends have been worried especially your apprentice." he asked. he nodded to winter and Kagemaru, glad to see his friends were doing okey.

Hiko arched an eyebrow at this, and allowed his expression to deadpan, slightly.

" 'Worried' hasn't been the word for it. Try 'Frantic'." Hiko muttered, yet even his sarcastic tone couldn't hide all of the relief he had over the strengthened connection between himself and his apprentice. At this, he got quiet laughter from Winter, Lightningtooth, and even Kagemaru.

"Yet the sake here seems to be to your liking." Winter added, jokingly.

"It's better than anything Earth has been able to make, in recent years...Especially since I could never quite drink the stuff the Machine Men made." Hiko sighed, as he gave the jug beside him a rueful glance, and then thoughtfully touched the scars around his neck.

"Harlock says basically the same thing of wine, on occasion." Lightningtooth said, then thought, _He must be able to sense that something is about to happen, judging from how much he's noticing the wounds..._

"Has there been any word on the recent movements of the Machine Empire, my friend?" Winter questioned, when he'd also sensed the unease that was beginning to return to the forefront again. Lightningtooth shook his head.

"Nothing. And Young Harlock and even Zero are starting to become worried. Whatever it is they are planning, it must be big, since even the smaller attacks by them have ceased." Lightningtooth replied.

_"Then the most we can do is be ready." _Kagemaru finally 'said'; breaking his mental silence and gazing gravely at those with him in the clearing.

"No arguments there." Hiko murmured, as he then stood and walked off; his sword gripped tightly in his left hand as he went.

" the captain is waiting your return my friends. I need to head back to the castle as I am to have a meting with the great leader. if the silence of the mech men was enough to worry about, when the leader then sends for men. then I get worried. it would seem the great leader have seen something in our near future. maybe that it would give us some advantage over then. still..." he said worried as he nodded to his friends and left towards the Leaders island.

--------------------------

'Afraid' wasn't a term that was readily applied to Young Harlock, nor were the words 'Worried' or 'Apprehensive'...Yet, all three of these were combining into one, in a small corner of his heart, the longer he looked at the message he'd gotten from his father. At his side, Fang whined softly; sensing his agitation about what he was seeing all-too-clearly.

_Two or three more factories for those damned rings have just been found...And at least that many battleship docks have been put into operation since we'd found Sanosuke, Kenshin, and Hiko...Are they preparing for another invasion attempt?_ Young Harlock wondered, uneasily, as he wandered away from his desk. The thought of another war with the mechanized men chilled and boiled his blood at the same time. So many loved ones had been lost, so much blood had been shed...And for what reason?

"I hope Dad has been able to find something out, on Luviji...Something that might help us prevent this war, altogether." Fang murmured, as he watched his friend pace nervously in front of the desk.

"I hope so, too...I don't want to see another massacre like that happen again." Young Harlock agreed; perking up when Tochiro's voice called out to him from the bridge.

"We're almost at the meeting place your dad had told us about, Harlock! Better get up here!" Tochiro called.

"Be right up." Young Harlock replied, before rushing to the bridge to get to his position on deck; with Fang right on his heels.

----------------------

Lighting returned to the Arcadia in all haste. his heart raced and he was short breathed.

"Harlock. he called as he finally arrived on the bridge.

the elder space pirate turned. his black cape with the red inside waved as he did and his hazel brown hair moved slightly. his already cold and hard Hazel brown eyes narrowed seeing his wolf companion in such hurry.

"What is wrong my friend?" he asked as the wolf came to a stop next to him. the crew looked worried on them. Lighting gasped for air and tried to clam his racing heart.

"the leader... have seen their plan... we can... stop it if... we hurry." he gasped out. Harlock's eye narrowed even more.

" easy. what is the plan my friend?" he asked calm. his voice calmed the wolf down.

"it would seem they plan to kidnap royal family's and force them to take mech bodies. that way controlling the planet, and then have the royal family have all humans changed." he said growling as he did. it was not often Captain Harlock were seen paling but he clearly was now. he sat down in his chair looking grim.

"they will do as they did on LaMaetel. the whole story will repeat itself." he curse.

"Kei how far are we from the meting place?" he asked. Kei who frozen to her spot as she had heard the plan suddenly snapped back to reality.

"almost there sir, and the Deathshadow is just a few space kilometers behind us. and we pick up the Atlantis as well as the 999 on the radar.

"good." he said looking grim as the Deathshadow island came towards them.

-----------------------

The general feeling within the Atlantis' bridge was one of almost overwhelming anxiety, as Falko gripped the helm wheel tightly in his gloved hands. Word had come to them by way of Captain Harlock himself that something deadly was about to happen, and Kenshin (who was currently on board Falko's ship at his own insistence) could only hope that they would be able to stop it.

_"Too many have already suffered and died at the hands of the Mechanized Men...How much more blood must be shed before they are satisfied?!"_ Falko had asked, angrily, when he'd seen the same information Young Harlock had received, and had come to the same conclusions.

"Oh, Great Packs..." Mind muttered, the horror in his voice prompting everyone into looking in his direction.

"What's the matter, Mind?" Fritz asked, impetuously; his childish courage fading when he saw the look in the older wolf's eyes.

"Lightningtooth has just found something out...that even freezes my blood in my veins..." Mind murmured, then gave Falko an almost frightened glance, "If we don't hurry, the tragedy and travesty of La Metalle may just be about to happen again..."

_Where history is forgotten, it is often repeated..._ Kenshin thought, remembering when Hiko had said that to him, many years before.

_And you couldn't be more right about that, Shishou...Though I hope we can prevent this, this time..._

_--------------------_

Angel whined as she to felt the pain in her soul mate's heart.

"we need to hurry. time is of the essence now." she wined after telling Lady Emeraldas what Lighting had learned. the Lady Emerladas sank down in her chair hearing the needs and young Emerladas paled tereblie. Maya whined next to her fearing that her friends would pass out.

"will there be no end to what mother started? " Emerladas cursed angry. she looked to her guardian. "has Maetel been informed?" she asked wondering if her sister knew of this as well.

Angel nodded. "I can sense Firefly and Steel as well."

"we need to hurry we are picking up a military ship heading our way as well. I can not yet pick up what ship it is." young Emeraldas said looking to the radar.

**Author's note:**

**this is taken out from a Role play me and Gemini had on: http://s11. **

**I have not changed anything of it only put it together as a whole.**

**this sort of comes in after Gemini's Warrior souls.**

**hope you enjoy it as much as me and Gemini did.**

**feel free to us how we did (",)**

**Lightingtooth**


	2. The Meeting

"_HIKO!_" Kagemaru's sudden mental cry urged Winter to begin running. It hadn't even been an hour since Lightningtooth had departed to go the to the Leader's Island, and already he could sense that something dire was happening. When he reached the clearing that the ancient warrior had chosen to practice in, he could see that the man was barely upright; his shuddering form supported only by his ever present sword driven into the ground before him.  
"What in the world just happened?!" Winter asked, as he cautiously approached the almost frightened-looking Maryoan and their chosen master.  
"_I don't know! He was fine until just moments ago!_" Kagemaru replied, more than just a little afraid by this sudden seeming decline in his lifelong partner and friend.  
"Hiko...What did you sense just now? Did you see anything?" Winter questioned; remembering that, in ages long past, his own master had shown clairvoyant abilities, as well.  
"It was...an icy cold I have never felt before...and a weight that makes spirit and soul alike tremble under it...Prometheum..." Hiko said, with a shudder; giving both wolf and great cat a look that told them how truly afraid he really was.  
"_And he isn't the only one...Even the souls of those who had inherited the name 'Hiko Seijuro' before him are fleeing...There may be more to this than even the Great Leader has seen, thus far..._" Winter mused, as he then exchanged glances with Kagemaru and nodded.  
"Do you think you can stand, Hiko? We may have to use a gate to get to where the _**Arcadia**_ is now." Winter stated, grimly. Hiko nodded, as he slowly got back to his feet; steadying himself on Kagemaru as he did so.  
"_Let's just hope we aren't too late to warn them of this new development._" Kagemaru muttered, as he allowed Hiko to get onto his back, and watched as Winter opened the gate to where Captain Harlock's ship now waited.

----------------------------

Harlock greeted his friends as they had all gathered in the great room in the Deathshadow Island. All of his friends and their crew looked worried to him and wondered what had really happed. Lighting looked to his members of the clan and could feel their worry grow. Harlock sighed.  
"As you all got the message I sent out, you know that something big is happening in the mech empire now. It has been to quiet for to long. for those of you that have not learned of the other half of things that have happened with the wolf guardians, Lighting got sent for by the great leader of Luviji." he stared and looked down to Lighting. The wolf nodded and took it from there.  
"The great leader have the ability to sometimes see into the future. He sendt for me because what had seen was a matter he said only we could handle. The leader told me that he had seen the mech empires plan. They will use their men on different planets and kidnap the royal families of the first planets and then use the rings to force them to accept a mech body and then have their new slaves force mech their planets." He could not stop himself from growling as he said this.  
Suddenly the door upend and inn came the crew of the Karyu, lead by Zero and Drake, Fang grinned.   
"You heared my fathers warning as well then?" He grinned to his rival. Drake said nothing. Zero on the other hand looked pale.  
"Is this true?" He asked looking to Captain Harlock. The elder pirate nodded slowly.

"And we have that much more to worry about." another voice stated, as it's owner stepped out of a portal, and into the room; with a white-mantled warrior and a black, twin-tailed cat right behind him.  
"You sensed something as well?" Harlock asked, when he'd seen how pale Hiko now looked. The swordsman could only nod in answer to the question.  
"But what did he sense that made you three come so far by a gate?" Young Harlock questioned, from his seat, as he gave them a look of genuine concern.  
"Prometheum...is on the move again." Hiko quietly said, his tone even more subdued than it ever had been before. At this, all in the room froze; looks of horror appearing on their faces at this revelation.  
"Damn...This situation has gone from bad to worse in a matter of minutes." Sanosuke muttered, as he broke his unusual silence for the first time during the meeting.  
"Any idea which planet will be hit first?" Falko asked, grimly, as all eyes turned to Lightningtooth for that answer.

Lighting looked to Maetel and Tetsuro. The young boy where holding hard to his hat and his hands were shaking. His face twisted in anger. Two times now that young boy had broth down Prometheum almost by himself. To have to face her a third time was something Lighting had hoped he would not have to face. He looked over to Angel that were sitting next to Lady Emeralds. He had not seen Emeraldas so upset since the run in with Gokai, her hands holding hard on the lose skin on Angel's neck. Angel had her eyes closed and he could feel her worry.  
He looked carefully up at Harlock. He really did not look forward to telling him friend this.  
"It would seem they will be sticking the small new kingdom on Rhin first." he said slowly. Faces that were pale before seemed to pale even more and Harlock looked down at his friend with true fear in his eyes for a few seconds.  
"Meeme? will she be attacked?" he nearly whispered as he said that. Lighting shook his head.  
"I asked the leader about that. it would seem the lake is holy land and no one enters in there. The mech empire does not know of it's secret." he answered bringing some hope to his friends. If Meeme was disturbed from playing her organ. The great gods of Valhalla would awaken once more. That was a thing the universe did not need now.

"And we can only hope that the secret remains a secret. Kami only knows what would happen if the Mechanized Men found out about what that world is hiding." Hiko muttered; before adding, "The power Prometheum holds is already terrifying enough."  
"Hearing you say that you're actually afraid, Hiko, is like hearing you say that the universe is about to end." Sanosuke shakily said, and got a caustic glare from the older man for his troubles.  
"_The question is, can we make it in time to prevent that new kingdom from being overrun?_" Kuromaru asked, from his place beside Kenshin.  
"We have to try." Harlock said, then looked to Hiko again, "We might have to depend on your blade, before the day is out."  
"Feh, I'll do what I can, Space Pirate...but I am not guaranteeing anything." Hiko replied, as he glanced at his still-bandaged wrists, and then at the trembling Tetsuro who sat nearby.  
"_That boy and this ancient warrior may be the only ones who can bring down Prometheum, if she has indeed risen from the 'dead' again..._" Winter mused, as he took a seat on one side of the room, and as Kagemaru and Hiko followed suit

"tsh, we have stopped the universe's end before. And we have stopped Prometheun two times before. I think it should be her that should be afraid, not us." Fang growled with a smile. His worlds got a bark of agreement from young Silvereye and some of the elder wolfs shook their head. Fang's meaning of his words paid of as it seemed too lightened up the mood just a bit.  
"All too right, son" Lighting smiled.  
"Still, I think some one should check on Meeme, and help here if anything goes wrong. Steel, I leave that to you." Lighting said looking to a brown wolf laying next to Firefly. The male wolf, the next in command of Lighting's clan nodded.  
"We need to make haste to Rhin as soon as we can. According to the great leaders words we only have a few days before the plan is set in motion." Harlock said.

-------------------------------

As the meeting was called to a close, and those attending it dispersed, Winter could only inwardly wonder what his master was thinking. Even after the many months it had taken for him to regain even half of his strength, Hiko was still a mystery...They had only spoken to one another mentally maybe a dozen times, while the ancient warrior had been unconscious and in the throes of illness...But not once during the rest of his time on Luviji.  
"_He seems almost afraid of letting me in, for some reason..._" Winter mused, as he watched the warrior approach the table where a map of Rhine had been laid out; dark eyes taking in the lay of the land.  
"_I think it might be because he knows that the risks of getting recaptured are very high, and doesn't want to cause undue harm by being connected to anyone, if he undergoes torture of any kind._" a reddish-brown wolf said, a bit worriedly, as he watched Kenshin stand alongside Hiko, as well.  
"_If that is the case, then how do you explain Kenshin? Their minds are as interwined as those of Harlock and Lightningtooth's!_" Winter replied, then added, "_Why would he be more worried about me?_"   
"_He values the lives of every partner he takes...I should know, since he is one one of the few humans I shared my strength with, after Hiko the First's death, so long ago._" Kagemaru stated, as the 'conversation' trailed off into 'silence'.

Lighting moved up to them with Angel and Fang by his sides.  
"This will be a sight never beheld before." he smiled as he looked out to the ships standing in a line, as the crew resupplied them.  
"I think I have never seen this gathering of ships before. The Arcadia, the Deathshadow, the Atlantis, The queen Emeraldas, the military ship Karyu sailing with a pirate fleet and even the 999." he smiled as he shook his head. Fang grinned.  
"Even as many as we are now. Young Harlock also sends out for his pirate friends that remained after the fight against the hell castle."  
"Still will we be enough? We don't really know what we are up against." Angel said.  
"Zero is asking for help from the government. his hope is that their will be a few captains that still have not forgotten their hate against the mech empire even as the earth is in peace with them." Drake said growling as he came toward them.  
"Leader , are you sure you should not bring the remaining parts of the clan in as well?" Mind asked as he and young Silvereye came up to them as well. Lighting looked down on young Silvereye and shook his head.  
"No, those that remain have to remain behind as they have cubs of their own now. Fang, Drake and silver have all suffered under the Mech Empire. Drake and Silvereye have both lost their parents because of it. I will not lose more of my clan." He growled. He looked to Drake and Silvereye, seeing his friends blood so clearly in them. Drake's had his mother Dragon's strong mind and his father Rhino's strength. Both of them had lost their lifes trying to protect Faust under the first war against the mech empire. His friends Silverflash and his mate Silvereye had also lost their lifes trying to hold the empire way from their masters. Young Silvereye had one grey eye as his mother had had two grey eyes and his fathers silver grey fur and speed. Mind had done a great job training the young cub.  
Angel sensed her mates returning sadness over the loss of his friends and carefully nodded her head against him.  
_"Fear not my love, every one will do their part, they know of the danger and so did our friends. Trust them_." she send out to him private so that no one else heard. He nodded slowly and looked to fang. Maya had come up to him and he smiled glad to see her again.  
"Well, seems like we will have to fight side by side this time, old friend." he mocked Drake with a grin.  
"You just stay out of my way pirate wolf, and I will not have to step on you. And our fight is still far from over." Drake growled making fang growl as well.  
"Bring it on.." he growled grinning. The two rivals were firing each other up to prepare for what would be coming.

"The way Fang and Drake sound reminds me of how you and Saito used to go at it, Sano." Kenshin quipped, from his place at the table; his words getting an unreadable glare from Sanosuke as a response.  
"Who's Saito?" Fritz asked; his question getting a chagrined look from Sanosuke in answer to that.  
"You'd know 'im if you saw 'im, kid." Sanosuke replied, with a sigh, as he reclined back in the chair he was seated in; propping his feet up on the chair in front of him as he did so.  
"You talk as though he's still alive out there, somewhere." the red-furred wolf (who, coincidentally enough, was Kenshin's wolf partner, Wanderer) stated, thoughtfully. This got a snort of derision from Sanosuke for that.  
"I think we'd know if that yarou bit the dust, Wanderer." Sanosuke muttered.  
"At least they aren't as loud as Kouga and Inu-Yasha had been. Even the Kami himself couldn't shut them up." Hiko mumbled, his expression deadpanning as old memories resurfaced in his own mind.  
"No comment." Sanosuke grumbled; hinting that he knew who Hiko was talking about, and that relations hadn't been very good between them when they had last seen them.  
"_Hopefully they are all well._" Kenshin mused; knowing that at least Hiko, Winter, and Wanderer could 'hear' that comment, as well.


	3. Arriving the Planet

a little wile later the ships were ready. Maetel and testuro boarded the 999 again and the train took of quickly followed by the Karyu, as planet Rhine was now just become a part of the 999's tracks. it was still a hidden planet and most of the ships had no idea where it was. the 999 moved back into it's tracks and headed strait for Rhine with the Karyu as its guard. soon after the karyu was followed by three other Earth ships. Zero had hoped for more but these were strong ships as well so he greeted them gladly.  
the next gruop where the DearthShadow and the Queen Emeraldas, Elder Harlock had told his son of how to get to Rhine, they would take another route to it as they were also meting up with five more pirate ships on the way. the last ones to take of where the Arcadia with the Atlantis. both of them were maybe the strongest ships, they had rigth now. Harlock had plotted a course for them that would take them past Valhalla. Harlock wanted to make sure everything looked okey. if the great gods were woken then they would have big problems. as they passed the center of the universe the green spiral galaxy turned slinently around.  
"so far it looks okey." Lighting murred. Angle nodded next to him.   
"if anything was a miss, your sister would have warned you." she said and looked at him. Lighting did not take his eyes away from the window. Lightings elder sister had been guarding Freya for a long long time.  
"yeah, your right. I just cant shake the feeling that something really bad will happen." he said an looked to harlock. the captain sat in his chair looking at the wiewscreen over him. Emeraldas sat next to him. both of them looked grim seeing the senter of the universe so still as it should be.  
"as long as Meeme plays the organ on Rhine and Freya plays it on Valhalla the gods will sleep." Ligthing cursed to himself. if any thing happened to Meeme then the very univers it selv could be destroide.

-----------------------------

Meanwhile, on the planet of Rhine itself, two figures were patrolling the land.   
"It still seems fairly quiet, despite what Father had sensed." one murmured, as he gazed at the peaceful lands they now walked through.  
"Yeah...But we both know that looks can be deceiving. We learned that lesson a long time ago." the other stated, in a tone that was equally as subdued, "_It seems almost __too__ quiet..._"  
"At least the problem with Alberich has been taken care of, since he's wasting away in a Time Lord prison even as we speak." the first speaker said; looking up when the sound of a train's whistle pierced the silence of the pristine valley.  
"Three-Nine...Wonder if they have news of what's goin' on here?" the second speaker murmured.  
"Only way to find out is to ask...But whatever it is, it was serious enough to bring a warship here as a rearguard." the first speaker almost worriedly said, as he started running towards the station where the space train would shortly be landing.

-----------------------------

The Arcadia landed on the royal city's south side. the Queen Emerladas landed next to them. young Harlock had left the other five Pirate ships in orbit but out of sight. they had seen the three other Military ships that had come with the Karyu. ordering the other pirates to leave them alone had been quite a struggle.  
Young Harlock got ready to leave taking with him only Tochiro, Fang and Sano. he took a black cape over his suit.  
"what are you doing that for?" Tochiro asked as he took his hat on.  
"dad had a point when he asked us not to stand out to much. even as this place seem to welcome pirates here, it would make to much attention, if suddenly all the great pirates came at the same time." Harlock smiled as he pulled his hood up covering his face and especially his scar. Fang smiled agreeing. he could already see young Emeraldas had done the same.  
as they left their ship to met out with Emeraldas before they headed towards the city. their aim were a bar where they hopefully could pick up something. as in most lowlife bars rumors where easy to pick up on...

-------------------

"you did what!?" Zero nearly screamed to the view screen. the military captain looked confused.  
"I let the government know that the Pirate Young Harlock where here. they should know of that." he answered. Zero sank back in his chair sighing heavy.  
"Right now we are working to getter with the pirates to try and save the Royal family. I don't know how much trouble you have made for them now." he sighed holding to his forehead. Drake growled next to him. the young wolf could not believe anyone would be so stupid.  
"I am sorry, sir. I did not relies..." he started to explain. Zero lifted his hand cutting him of.  
"Alright. whats done is done. now stay up here and don't do anything more stupid. leave the pirates alone. I will have to see what damage control I can do now." Zero said and the screen went dark.  
"Do you want us to contact Harlock sir? Marina asked looking to her captain. Zero was silent for a little while.  
"No.." he suddenly said sitting up a little more. "I have an idea. Marina, see if you can get me an audiences with the king." he said. Drake looked to his master a little worried.  
"Are you sure, that was not apart of the plan." he said low. Zero looked down on his friend and smiled.  
"No, but neither was it a part of the plan that anyone would tell them that the pirates were coming. Luckily he only saw the Deathshadow." he said and smiled a little looking out on Rhine.

-----------------------

Falco helped Frizt with the black cape he put over his sons pirate suite.  
"Listen, stay out of trouble, and do not let anyone see your face. Silvereye I trust you to protect him." Falco said looking down to the cub. Silvereye nodded honestly.  
"He'll be okey." Kai reassured Falco and handed him his cape as well. as Falco took up his hood, Kenshin and his two animal guardians came up to them.  
"Is there really a need for such secrecy?" Kenshin asked. Falco smiled faintly.  
"After what happened on Titan I am not taking any big chances. Epesaly as we have with those hell cursed rings to deal with." he cursed. Kenshin nodded slowly.  
"All we need to do is find out where they are keeping those rings until they will use them. It must be some front they have to keep them hidden, if we can find it then maybe we can stop them form using them all together." Kai said thinking back to the plan that had been planed.  
"lets go then." Fritz smiled under neath his hood.

------------------------

"Seems peaceful enough, so far." Hiko muttered, as he gazed coolly at the bustling spaceport before adding, "But something is still off."  
"_It reminds me in some ways of the way Kyoto had been before the Bakumatsu._" Kagemaru mused, as he trotted confidently alongside the swordmaster. By now, Hiko had left behind the white mantle he had been so well known for, in favor of one of the nondescript, hooded black cloaks the pirate captains had decided on for disguise.  
"Do you have any plans on how to get into the royal palace, now that we have split off from the rest?" Winter questioned; getting a wry look from the swordsman in answer to it.  
"We'll just have to wait and see how high the walls are when we get there." Hiko stated, quietly, as he and Kagemaru continued walking confidently in that direction; with a decidedly confused wolf following right behind them.

-----------------------

At the same time Falco, Kai, Mind, Fritz and Silvereye had came to the castle.  
"Nothing around here. We need to check around closely." Kai muttered to himself looking around.  
Fritz and Silvereye had already begun to wander off.  
"Fritz, don't go too far." Falco warred.  
"Let them go, Falco. Right now there is nothing that could harm them." Kai said looking to his friend.  
"If anything happens Silvereye will let me know." said Mind reassuring.  
"Hmm, okey be careful you two, Don't get into any trouble." He said making his son beam up.  
Kenshin shook his head as the hurried up to the castle walls.  
"They are still just children. they must be allowed to play around and explore on their own." He said more to himself than anything. His friends nodded.

-----------------------

"Wow! these are high. I was hoping we could see just a little of the garden." Fritz gasped looking up at the high walls. Silvereye nodded next to him. Fritz looked around seeing a tree nearly as big as the wall but with few branches to climb, he looked to his wolf friend.  
"Do you thing you could climb that?" he asked looking over to the three.  
"I don't know, I am a fog wolf not a forest wolf. Mind could easily but it is harder for me. But I give it a shot." the cub said and took running speed towards the three, He managed to get onto one of the branches and on to another one but as he tried to climb on the lost his grip on the thin branch and fell. Luckily there were some bushes right under the three.  
"Silvereye!" Fritz called and ran towards him as the cub fell, but came to a sudden stop as he heard not just one painful sound coming from the bush but two. Silvereye came as a bullet out from the bush as a young boy no elder than Fritz stepped out. He looked angry hand held his hand to his head, growling angry.  
"What the hell! Why do you let your dog run lose like that!" He growled coming towards Fritz.  
"Sorry, Silvereye did not mean to land on you, we did not even know you were there." Fritz said quickly.  
"What the hell was he jumping around for anyway, that beast should be kept in a cage." the boy kept on cursing.  
"Hey! Silvereye is no beast. He did not mean to you anything. You have no right to call him things." Fritz suddenly got angry.  
"I'll say what I want." the boy said and pushed Fritz hard in the shoulder. Fritz tripped over Silvereye and landed on his back, his cape flowed open showing the skull mark on his suit, as well as his hood fell down, showing his face.  
Fritz growled angry and Silvereye was quickly in front of his master, growling with his teeth bared to the boy. The boy on the other hand seemed most shocked seeing the suit.  
"What are..." he started to say before suddenly Silvereye whispered.  
"Someone is coming." Fritz stood quickly up and pulled his hood back up. Just as he had done that two guards came around the corner seeing the two boys.  
"There he is!" the first of them called.  
"Shit!" cursed the boy and tried to run. Same did Fritz and Silver but the other guard got hold of his arm hand held on to him. Silvereye turned and jumped at the guard but for some reason the guard was quicker and got hold around the wolf's neck and held him there.  
"Hey let me go!" Fritz yelled struggling to get free. The other guard came back holding the other young boy the same way.  
"You tried to run away again prince?" The guard holding Fritz asked the boy. The boy cursed and looked away.  
_"Prince?" _Silvereye looked to Fritz with surprise. He got the same look from his master.  
"What about them?" the other guard asked looking to them.  
"I don't know. I have never seen the symbol on his medallion before. But we are expecting the king and prince from planet Rain soon. He may be the prince." He said.  
"Wait, hang on!" Fritz called tried to explain.  
"Give it up, guards don't know any thing. You will have to do as they says for now." The young apparent prince whispered.  
_"Oh no." _Silvereye whined as he realised what that meant. They had not been alone for more than a few minutes and already they were in trouble.  
_"Uncle, we got into a mess again." _he whined to Mind, explaining what had happened.

Fritz was broth to the prince's room and locked in.  
"What do we do now? Dad's gonna kill me." Fritz cursed. Silvereye whined low.  
"This is a prison alrigth. "Why did you think I tried to get out?" the prince asked.  
"Is there any way we can be let go?" Silvereye asked the prince making him fall out of the chair he sat in as the wolf spoke.  
"You can talk?" he asked shocked.  
"Yes, all of my kind can, but please?" Silvereye asked again. Fritz looked at him worried.  
_Will he be one of those that will be hurt?_ He asked himself remembering well how much that ring hurt.  
"Well as soon as my nanny gets here she will have you out of here pretty soon." the prince said looking a little sad as he said that.  
Silvereye overlaid the info to Mind.  
_"Stay there. " _Mind said to him.  
_"Stay, uncle?" _Silvereye asked wondering  
_"If the prince is as lonly as you say then he could use the company. Also that will give you the opportunity to look around for mech men and the rings as well." _Mind said, even as Falco did not really agree. But Falco calmed down knowing that Fritz were safer there than alone somewhere. Falco also felt a little bad as Fritz had not had many friends before they became pirates and even fewer after, on his own age.  
_He needs to be a child for as long as he can. _He said to himself and agreed. Fritz agreed to stay as the nanny also asked him if he would stay for a while to play with the prince. Something she quickly regretted as the two boys were soon tearing down the castle, inside out.

-----------------------

"_Sounds like chaos has broken loose in there..._" Kagemaru chuckled, when they had arrived at the castle's walls, and heard what sounded like two boys running at top speed through it.  
"It does indeed...And Kami help us if they find anything like those mushrooms Kenshin had gotten into during his apprenticeship..." Hiko muttered, with an exasperated sigh; smirking, nonetheless, when he sensed how tense Falko now was, and Kenshin's exasperation at being reminded, once again, of the 'laughing mushroom' incident.  
"_I wish you'd let me forget about that, Shishou..._" Kenshin's mental voice grumbled, eliciting a snicker from the Thirteenth Master, as well as a 'Not on your life' thought as an answer to it.


	4. Finding clues and Old Friends

Meanwhile, within the courtyard, the two boys were finding their way through the garden maze, when Silvereye began to notice a strange scent.  
"Hey, Fritz! Your Highness! I smell something weird here! I think it's coming from that tree!" Silvereye yipped, as he charged over to where the scent had originated.  
"Be careful, Silvereye! Wait for us!" Fritz called, as they chased after the pup. They soon came to what appeared to be almost a willow-type of tree, and the young wolf was gazing confusedly up into it's boughs as they approached.  
"What'd you smell?" the prince asked, curiously, when they were close enough to look up in the same direction.  
"Dunno...It's just somethin' that smells weird..." Silvereye murmured; all three of them jumping when a deep male voice came from overhead.  
"I take offense at that, pup." the voice mumbled, as its' owner gracefully jumped down, and landed with catlike silence before them. Their eyes widened in wonder at the sight before them; the figure (whom they could only guess was a man) appeared to be someone who had once been of high station somewhere. Intricate yet strong-looking armor glinted in the sunlight, while the clothes under it reflected the air of authority. The sash around his waist was red with hints of blue, and a red tie held his long, ivory hair up out of his face in a samurai's topknot. Ancient amber eyes gazed softly at them, even though a hint of mischievousness could barely be seen by the two boys before him.  
"Whoa..." all three of them muttered, as they stared up at him.  
"Who are you? What are you?" Fritz asked, impetuously; forgetting his manners right then and there. And yet, instead of becoming angry, the stranger merely smiled, and nodded to them in greeting.  
"I am known as Touga, in these parts...and what I am, is an inu youkai." the 'man' replied, the warmth in his voice and eyes genuine.  
"Is that why you smell so weird? 'Cause you're a 'youkai'?" Silvereye asked, curiously.  
"I suppose to you I would smell a bit strange, since your kind and mine haven't had too many encounters with one another before." Touga said, not in the least bit insulted by the pup's audacity.  
"But why're you here? Why were you up in that tree?" the prince finally asked; feeling a chill run down his spine when the youkai's expression changed into one of foreboding.  
"Something dangerous is about to happen, young one...Something I hope and pray doesn't happen here." Touga answered, as he turned a suddenly serious gaze towards the palace itself, and allowed his golden eyes to narrow.

-------------------------

Young Harlock growled. it would seem that their idea of heading to a bar, had paid of. already they knew the names of the mech men that would be behind the attack ans also why Rhine would be first.  
"just because it's a small planet..." Emeraldas cursed making Maya whine low. Sano growled looking into his glass.  
"at least he have confirmed that they do not know of the lake." fang whined low. Harlock nodded and looked to the four men that had been talking. his hazel brown eyes narrowed under the black hood.

---------------

elder Harlock looked around, his friends Emeraldas, angel and Lighting wandered slowly by his side. none of them said anything. Lighting's ears kept turning behind them. angel did also do this but said nothing. he did not have to say anything. Harlock and Emeraldas knew that just looking at their two friends that they were followed.

---------------

"I'm beginning to smell trouble." one of the patrollers growled, as he and his brother neared the city.  
"So am I." the second agreed, as the ancient swords at their waists shuddered angrily against them. Within just seconds of spotting the train station, they were immediately alerted by the scent of what seemed to be metal and oil...and it wasn't the kind that was used in vehicles, either.  
"If those Mech heads even try to convert people here as they had on La Metalle, they're gonna regret it...in pieces." the first speaker added, as they leaped onto the rooftops and started running at top speed.  
"And you only get an agreement to that, little brother." the other speaker murmured, as he picked up his own pace. 

------------------------

Winter could only watch, as Hiko silently assessed the height of the walls.  
"How do you know that you'll even be able to make a jump like that? You aren't even fully recovered yet!" Winter said, concernedly.  
"Done it before." Hiko replied, then sent a quick thought towards Kenshin and Mind, "_Going to try and jump the wall. If I am not back in thirty minutes, call for the elder Pirate's son._" And, with that, Hiko crouched, then leaped.

-------------------------

captain Harlock lead his friends on, showing no signs of knowing that they were being followed. but as they turned a corner Harlock and his friends ducked into a backstreet. just as the man following them came around the corner Harlock grabbed him and forced him up against the wall holding his Cosmo Dragoon to the man's face.

------------------

mean while Matel and Testouro moved silently trough the city. nothing seemed wrong in any way but there seemed to be a darker air here than maybe it had been before. something troubled that lay under the calm.  
suddenly Testuro noticed something moving on the roof top and ran after it  
"wait Tetsuro!" Firefly called after him before she ran after him with Maetel right behind her.

--------------

Fritz and the young prince on the other hand suddenly discovered that they had bigger problems than the stranger in the tree. the prince's nanny came towards them, furious as she was soaking wet after the young boys game.  
"ops here comes the space witch again." Silvereye grinned.  
"hmm does seem that she needs some more Crystal water." Fritz laughed low.  
"for now I think if it would be best if the space pirates retreated." the prince said and ran, closely followed by Fritz and silver, with the nanny right behind them.  
"this way!" the prince called and ran into the house again, if they had not they would have seen as Hiko came across the wall.

------------------

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to show yourself, Seijuro. My sons and daughter have been quite worried about you...Especially when news came to them that you and young Sanosuke had been captured." Touga stated, as he came down from the tree again, and stood before a now thoroughly surprised swordmaster.  
"My capture was only the tip of this proverbial iceberg, Touga...As you well know, by now." Hiko replied, when he'd managed to gather his wits about him again.  
"Yes...This makes the problems with Naraku and his incarnations seem like only a passing nightmare." Touga agreed, then seemed to notice that Hiko wasn't as strong as he had been, "Yet it was very reckless of you to come here, intending to fight, even though you're as weak as you are."  
"_We tried to convince him not to, Touga-sama, but, as you can see, he's still extremely stubborn._" Kagemaru quipped, as he easily flew over the wall, and stood alongside Hiko; ignoring the rather caustic glare the swordsman gave him, moments afterwards.  
"I didn't realize that your partner could speak, Seijuro." Touga said, in quiet surprise at this turn of events.  
"Long story, old friend...A story only he and one other can possibly relate, properly." Hiko muttered, as he glanced over his shoulder at the just-arriving Winter, and as Touga's eyes widened marginally.  
"Indeed...And I look forward to hearing it." Touga murmured, thoughtfully, as he watched the trio get their bearings, and then began to head towards the palace itself.

------------------------

"WHOA!" a male voice yelped, when the owner's legs were suddenly grabbed in mid-stride, and he found himself in a flying tackle.  
"This day just keeps getting better..." the other runner muttered, as he gave his downed brother a deadpan look.  
"No shit...Ow...Let go, kid." the tackled runner grumbled, as he slowly pulled his face off of the roofing tiles, and glared at the one who had tackled him. To his surprise, a youth clad in a well-worn brown cloak and a wide-brimmed brown hat glared back at him.  
"Tetsuro!" two female voices shouted, as they finally caught up with the youth.  
"Hello and well met, Lady Maetel. It has been quite a while since I saw you last." the elder of the two runners greeted, formally.

-------------------------

Harlock's hard eye widened as he saw who the man he held up was.  
"you!" he said and let him go right away. Lighting smiled seeing the man. he had once been a crew of the Arcadia but had left it after the Mazone war.  
"it has been a long time." lighting smiled. Emeraldas looked at him but said nothing.  
the man smiled.  
"it's good to see you, captain. I am glad to see you are still holding the governments in their chains." he laughed. "oh, Lady Emeraldas, it good to see you as well. I feared something had happened as there has been no news for a while." the former pirate said. Angel smiled. "so you have been paying attention of news then?" she asked. Lighting smiled. the ex pirate ginned.  
"I have picked up on every part of the news I could find." the ex pirate smiled. Harlock shock his head silently.  
"what are you doing here my friend?" Harlock asked.  
"I live here now. I was nearly captured a few times before I came to this place. here I am free to live as a normal citysen." the ex pirate said. lighting's eyes narrowed.  
"then you know this place well then?" he asked, the pirate nodded.  
"well then maybe you know of some place someone has stored a lot of metal rings. they will be big enough to go around a neck. most likely close to the castle." Lighting asked. the pirate thought for a moment.  
"I have heard something about some rings... the play ring I think the store was called. have not yet seen it been open dough." the ex pirate thought. Harlock smiled faintly, as he pulled his watch up.  
"Falco do you hear me?" he asked. the answer came quickly.  
"yes Harlock, what is it?" Falco answered.  
"are you still around the castle? look for a store named Play ring." he said shortly. the ex pirate looked confused.  
"we'll find it." Falco said understanding right away.  
"you may have stopped a war from starting my fried." Lighting said seeing the confused face of the ex pirate.

-------------------

Fritz followed the prince into a air went and he lead them op into a big room that were like a cave inside the castle.  
"welcome to my pirate island." the prince grinned.  
"what is this place?" Silvereye asked looking around.  
"the storeroom over the throne room. it has never been used and the way into it is shut tight. I think its only me that knows of this place now." the prince smiled and sat down on some pillows.  
"I usably sit here and listen in on all the matters my dad does not want me to see." he smiled and nodded to a went going down. Fritz and Silvereye came up to him and looked down into the throne room. some men where leaving.  
"hey is this really okey?" Silvereye whispered.  
"sure. no one knows we are here anyway." the prince said "oh look, looks like someone really special is coming." the prince said and looked to the new man entering. he was clearly a military man, he walked with his head held high and his pride was easily seen. with him he had a chocolate brown wolf.  
"Zero!" Fritz and Silvereye said in tone. the prince looked at them confused.  
"you know him? wait... Zero? as in Cosmo Warrior Zero? the military captain?" the prince asked confused.  
"what is he doing here? was he not gonna be the back up?" Fritz nearly cursed.  
"I think he has a good reason. Zero would never do anything to risk the mission like this." Silvereye murred.  
"what ever you talking about?" the prince looked scared and confused. Fritz looked at his new friend and were gonna say something when voices began to rose from the throne room.

-------------------

"presenting Cosmo Warrior Zero, my lord. the captain of the Karyu." the mech man next to the king presented Zero. Zero bowed respectfully and so did drake.  
"you have good manures, captain., and I am impressed to your wolf have the same." the king smiled. he was no older that Captain Harlock, Zero counted.  
"drake has been with me for a long time now, my lord." Zero smiled.  
"I understand you wanted to ask something of me, captain?" the king asked. Zero nodded.  
"I am sure you have already gotten the message from one of the ships under my command." Zero started to say closing his eyes. the king smiled.  
"about the pirate? Young Harlock I think it was?" the king asked looking to his mech adviser.  
"yes, my lord. it would seem this pirate have been doing quite an extensive damage to mech ships across the galaxy." the adviser said. " it has also been clear that the pirate is indeed the son of the Great captain Harlock himself, my lord." the king wisled hearing this.  
"the great captain's own son? I would had loved to met this young man.." he mumbled to himself.  
"and what has this to do with your request to the king of matters?" the adviser asked Zero. Zero sighed slowly.  
"as I am sure you have heard, I have my orders to capture this pirate. and have been for some time. I requested this audience to ask for my lord's permission to capture him on your planet." Zero said smiling faintly. the king smiled.  
"adviser, leave the room please. I want to speak with the captain alone." the king said.  
"but sir!" the adviser argued.  
"now." the king said calmly. the adviser became pale and left.  
Zero looked to the king with a little wonder in his eyes.  
"you have heard of the rule I have sat on this planet right? do you know of it?" the king asked. zero nodded.  
"every pirate that comes to this planet is a free man, no matter what crimes he had committed in the universe.. no one will arrest him just for being what he is. as long as he does not break any of the laws of the planet. then his freedom has been forsaken." Zero said remembering well the rule.  
"you you know why I placed the rule upon my planet?" the king asked on. at this Zero could only shake his head.  
"no one exp me knows of that..." the king said and sighed looking up in the roof to the went that where there.  
"long ago when I was no older than my son is now, I was just chosen as the king for this planet. I wanted to do my best.. but little did I know of what this planet had in store for me. just a few days after our arrival we were attacked by some mere bandits that wanted something that was in the lake. they kidnapped me to keep the people under control as they stole what they wanted. it would look as they nearly got passed the three priestess that guard the land that they would get what they wanted when..." he said. smiling faintly. "when the great pirate Harlock himself showed up in his Arcadia. together with his crew they did not just drive back the bandits but also saved the town. he told me that what was in lake if it ever where taken away would not just destroy my planet but also destroy the universe. I made that rule as a gratitude to the great pirate to make a home for those who were tired of the pirate life. hoping to one day save his life in return. the pirates have since than already protected us against two more attacks that had nothing to do with them." the king said and looked to Zero. Zero smiled.  
"tell me young captain, as I have heard about your meting with this young pirate. what is he like?" the king asked. Zero sighed.  
"really honourable, if you ever were going to a battle he would be the one you would have by your side. much like his dad I would say." Zero smiled. the king smiled.  
"and yet you have to arrest him? well then captain. if you can find some prof that the young pirate or any of his crew has done a crime in my land then you have my permition to capture him but if not then remember he is a free man." the king said and smiled. Zero smiled and bowed down as did Drake.  
"thank you, my lord." Zero said and left.

-----------------

"zero wants to arrest Young Harlock?" Fritz asked confused. Silvereye shook his head.  
"no just trying to make sure that Harlock goes under the law I think. Zero cant arrest him unless he does something bad. that also goes for any one else. Zero has no fist right to arrest him if anything would happen." Silvereye whined.  
"you two know Zero and Young Harlock?" the prince looked confused at them.  
Fritz sat down.  
"my father is the pirate Falco Harlock, we are related to Captain Harlock as well as Young Harlock. we all came here with Zero and the others to help you." Fritz said.  
"something bad is gonna happen and we came to stop it." Silvereye said.  
"bad? what kind of bad?" the prince looked scared seeing the faces they had on. Fritz took his cape of and took down the suit from his neck. around his neck he had a red newly healed scar.  
"what the? what did that?" the prince asked.  
Fritz said nothing Silvereye sighed.  
"something we have come to know as an electrocution ring. the mech empire use them to try and force people to take mech bodies in exchange fro the pain to stop. the is the bad thing that will happen. they will try to take your family" Silvereye whined. the prince looked shocked at the cub before looking at the scar again.  
"did that happen to you?" he asked Fritz took his cape back on.  
"no me and Dad was captured by hunters, they used the rings to torture my dad... they only used the ring on me to torment my father even more." he curse angry as he closed his fists. Silvereye growled next to him. the prince looked angry as well. he suddenly stood up and walked over to a small knife that lay on the table.  
he took the knife over to them. he sat back down in front of them.  
"I always wanted a friend. one that I always could trust." the prince said and looked at Fritz.  
"but now what I find that I want the most is a brother." he smiled and cut himself in his hand. Silvereye whined low as he did, but Fritz held an hand up to stop him. as the prince gave the knife to Fritz, Fritz smiled.  
"a blood brother?" he asked and smiled. the prince nodded. Fritz cut his hand as well and the two boys shook on it.  
"a brother in blood will never betray his brother, and never lie to his brother." the prince said.  
"and will always be there to help out his brother, and always protect his brother." Fritz said. Silvereye realized what the two boys had made a seal that will never be broken.

--------------------------

"Sesshomaru-san...Is that you?" Maetel asked, uncertainly, as she stared in shock at the figure before her. Even though he was cloaked, it was easy to tell (thanks in part to Firefly's sensitive nose) that the figure before them wasn't at all human.  
"Indeed. It is good to see you again, and that you are doing well." the figure replied, as he pushed aside his hood and gave her a vague smile. Tetsuro could only stare in wonder, at the sight that was revealed from under the hood; long, silvery-white hair shone in the afternoon sunlight, and clear amber eyes glowed with a kindness and also a certain strength that had been learned with time.  
"Don't forget me, Princess." the younger-voiced man added, as he also lowered his hood to reveal similar features...as well as a pair of pure white dog ears.  
"Tetsuro, allow me to introduce you to to old friends...Sesshomaru-taisho, and his brother, Inu-Yasha." Maetel introduced, as the pair politely bowed to the boy in greeting.  
"A-are you...inu-youkai?" Tetsuro asked, amazed that he was seeing and even speaking to what seemed to be living legends.  
"Well, Sesshomaru is, at any rate. I'm only half youkai. A 'hanyou'." Inu-Yasha replied, calmly; his eyes taking on a slight hint of pain, when he remembered how many times he'd told that to someone in the past.  
"You two look well. I take it your father is also still alive?" Firefly asked, curiously.  
"And kicking. He's at the royal palace now, watching over those who live there." Inu-Yasha said, noticing with only a hint of confusion when a slight sigh of relief escaped from between Maetel's lips.  
"Good. We couldn't have asked for better allies in this time...Especially since the electrocution rings have been so prevailent...and even such a legendary swordsman as Hiko Seijuro had been severely hurt by one." Maetel said; her words causing both brothers to freeze and give her almost identical looks of alarm.  
"Hiko'd been caught by those damned Mech-heads?! When?! And how badly was he hurt?!" Inu-Yasha asked, aghast by this bit of news.  
"He was very ill by the time Harlock had found him...and probably wouldn't have survived without the combined efforts of both Lightningtooth and Kagemaru convincing the Great Leader to let him rest there." Firefly responded, trying to allay the hanyou's fears for his old friend and comrade.  
"Kami-sama...I knew somethin' had been weird when Kenshin and Sano had lost contact...They must've gone to try and rescue him or somethin'...Where's Hiko now?" Inu-Yasha again asked, in a tone much more subdued than before.  
"He's on planet, and has probably gone to the palace. Even despite still being very weak, he's determined to protect the people here from the pain he'd endured." Maetel answered; her admiration of the older man's stand very evident in her tone.  
"Then I'll go and see where he has gotten to. Inu-Yasha, remain with Lady Maetel and her companion." Sesshomaru ordered, before he'd raced off in the direction of the palace itself.

---------------------------

Falco, Kai, Kenshin, mind and wanderer moved silently past the many shops set up not to far form the castle walls. Falco had not said much after Fritz had gone into the castle and Kai was getting worried.  
"he is okey, Falco." Mind suddenly said. "the feelings I am picking up from them are just pure boyish joy." the elder wolf smiled. Falco looked don on his wolf companion and smiled faintly.  
"I know, still... after what happened..." he started Mind shook his head cutting him of.   
"will not happen again. not as long as we are around to stop it old friend."  
"and there is no way we are gonna let them do as they please."Kai cursed bringing a fire into Falco's heart again. Falco nodded and stood up in his full hight again. Kenshin smiled seeing the pirate's pride return.  
_"Kenshin, over here!"_ Wanderer called from a few streets down. Kenshin started to run and were quickly followed by his friends.  
Wander stood outside a building, growling a little. The three men looked to the building.  
**Play ring  
The fun never stops** the sign said. The wolfs growled angry seeing that sign, and the three men cursed angry. Falco shook in anger.  
"Fun..." Kai cursed as his hands shook. Kenshin moved silently up to the door and tried to open it.  
"It's locked. Seems like something has been taken out here. From the dust on the floor mark two boxes are missing." Kenshin said after looking in the window. the men and the two wolfs jumped as Falco's communicator went of.  
Answering it quickly Falco's face paled as he heard what young Harlock had to say.

--------------------

Young Harlock called everyone, his father, Falco, Hiko, Maetel, Zero every one was called.  
"It's going down to night. at midnight. We have learned of their whole plan." Young Harlock growled as he told his friends. Young Emeraldas looked at her friends with a hard look. Tochiro where holding around his katakna ready to use it at any time.  
"We have just found the warehouse where they are storing the rings... But two boxes have been taken already." Falco called.  
"We need to plan the attack. Every one head back to the ships... We will met up there." Captain Harlock's voice were hard and clear. From everyone even young Fritz came an agreeing answer.


	5. planning the attack

The return to the ships was swift, as Hiko, Touga, Silvereye, and Fritz rode on Kagemaru's back.  
"I still can't believe Kagemaru can fly!" Fritz shouted, enthusiastically, as he gripped the great cat's mane and gave the swordmaster a grin.  
"I can't either! It's awesome!" the boy behind Fritz agreed, much to Hiko's chagrin.  
"What I can't figure out, is how you two had managed to get me into this mess. Your father is going to place a bounty on MY head, boy." Hiko grumbled, irritably. It was true; even though it had been with much reservation, Hiko had allowed the prince of the new kingdom to come along with them on their return flight to the _**Arcadia**_...Something he was coming to regret, with every moment that passed.  
"But Hiko, I couldn't just leave my blood brother behind!" Fritz argued, and as Silvereye yipped a 'Yeah!' in agreement. This got what Fritz could have sworn was a comment about 'Europeans being strange' from both swordmaster and inu-youkai for a response.  
"Shishou!" Kenshin called, as he flew in from another direction and Kuromaru came alongside Kagemaru so they could speak to one another, yet could only manage a confused 'Oro?' when he was close enough to see that there was more than one child on the older Great Cat's back...and that Touga was also astride behind Hiko.  
"Good to see you again, young Kenshin. It seems you were lucky enough to evade the death rings." Touga commented, when he'd noticed that there wasn't a scar around the Fourteenth Hiten master's neck. At this, he got a slight almost ashamed look.  
"Though it wasn't without trying, Touga-sama. I came quite close on a number of occasions to getting captured...But we'd found the place where the rings had been stored until recently, and Young Harlock has discovered the time when our enemies' plan is to be carried out. All we can really do now is plan our counter-strike." Kenshin stated, as Hiko's dark eyes narrowed dangerously.  
"Let's just hope we can pull this off without having this night end in tragedy." Hiko growled, as he reached down and gripped Winter Moon tightly in his left hand.

The countdown to the battle had begun.

--------------------------

Captain Harlock was the first to get back to his ship, as the Arcadia went back up into the space above the planet he sat in his chair looking grimmer than ever. His son's words had broth darkness over the captain. For so long had he been fighting to protect both earth as well as Rhine.. Had any thing good come out of it?  
Lighting whined low feeling his master hesitate. It felt like it had been ages since his friend had doubted himself like this..  
_Not since Tochiro had passed away have I seen him like this. Sure there have been times like when Maya died, young Harlock returned to the Arcadia as well as the horrible time when Marina disappeared. But never have I felt him so tense sine he blamed himself for Tochiro's death._ Lighting whined to himself, looking up to his friend. Harlock looked to him and sighed. He gently petted his head, smiling faintly.  
_"Do not worry my friend. Nothing happens by accident. Even the smallest victory has been a victory non the less."_ Lighting said silently smiling. It would seem it lightened the captains mood a little, as they sailed up towards the Karyu and the other three military ships that were waiting.

Soon after followed the Atlantis after picking up Hiko and his friends. Falco had not been any happier than Hiko, for the prince joining in but after seeing how much it meant to Fritz he had given in. Kai smiled behind his back, knowing full well that Falco put his son before anything.  
It had truly been a sight to behold as the two cats came flying towards the Atlantis. But the next thing that surprised Falco and his crew the more was the two eagles that followed them, before they changed back into Winter and Wanderer.  
"You can do that?" He asked looking to Mind. The elder wolf smiled.  
"Yes we all can do that. Most of the time we choose not to but if the situation calls for it, we can change into any animal we want to." He smiled.  
"Even human?" Fritz asked beaming.  
"Even human, but that is a rare thing." Winter answered.  
"We even have our own special battle forms if it is called for." Mind said.  
"We do?" Silvereye looked to his uncle with surprise. Mind smiled kindly.  
"Yes, young one. You are just to young to have found yours yet." he said pushing the young cub over with his nose. This broth a warm laugher to most to the men's faces even as desperate as things were getting.

Young Emerladas met up with Maetel, Tetsuro and Inuyasha as Young Harlock, Tochiro and Fang went to get Sessumaro. Emeraldas took the other ones back in the Queen Emeraldas before meting up with the five other pirate ships that were waiting. Then they travelled over to the Arcadia were the captains and friends would be having the meting while planning the counter-strike.

-------------------------

Young Harlock couldn't help but snicker, when Tochiro Jr. had taken one good look at the youkai and hanyou, and subsequently almost had a heart attack.  
"Think of this as extra payback for that time you'd almost gotten me killed by Kei for that prank of yours'." Young Harlock said, when Tochiro had calmed down enough (and had peeled himself from the ceiling) to listen to him. This earned the younger pirate captain a rather nasty comment in Japanese for his troubles.  
"Not gonna translate that one." Inu-Yasha muttered, as he gave the smaller man a deadpan look.  
"I think that's for the best." Kenshin agreed, with a sigh.  
"As do I." Sesshomaru mumbled, then looked as the rest of those in on the attempt to fight against those who had brought the electrocution rings to Rhine arrived on board the _**Arcadia**_.  
"It seems we have a good number here." Touga commented, as men and wolves alike began sit down.  
"_We can only hope it's enough._" Kuromaru stated, grimly, as they watched Harlock enter, and begin to lay out the beginnings of a plan.

-------------------------

Fritz watched and listened carefully, as the meeting got under way. He could tell that some of the things that were said seemed to cause some worry and even fear in his friend and blood-brother, but it all seemed directed towards his family's wellbeing.  
"Are they gonna be able to stop the Machine Men, Fritz? I don't want Dad to have to feel one of those rings!" the prince said, worriedly. And yet, even before Fritz could answer him, Hiko quietly spoke up, instead.  
"All of our efforts so far have been to try and stop this, kid." Hiko murmured, his tone darkening as he went on, "No one else should have to go through that sort of pain."  
"_That's right! Dad had said that Uncle Harlock and Lightningtooth had found Hiko somewhere, that he'd had one of those rings around his neck, and that he'd been close to death when they had gotten to him! And he's still got the bandages around his neck and wrists to prove it..._" Fritz thought, flinching when he remembered what he'd heard about the ancient warrior's long road to recovery...and that he wasn't completely healed yet.  
"_He's gonna fight even though he's still hurt..._" Silvereye mentally added, the uneasiness in his tone echoing what the adults were feeling, all too keenly.

Even as the arguments went back and forward most of them were the military crew disagreeing to the pirates being the ones going into the castle. Captain Harlock sighed heavily and sank down in his chair as again one of the military captains raised their voice to say that it should be him that were going down there and not to stay up on his ship.  
Zero desperately tried to get control and young Harlock had his share of troubles getting the other pirate crews to come down as they got fires up by the military's comments. Captain Harlock looked to his other friends. Maetel seemed to have sunken into her own little world and did not seem affected by anything said.  
_Maetel and Emeraldas have been through this before._ He cursed and looked to his pirate friend. Emeraldas sat with her eyes closed and seemed to listen to her own heart. Tetusuro sat shaking in anger over the fact that the plan would not be accepted by the others. Harlock found Falco looking to him, and both seemed to be thinking the same way. Kai sat next to him constantly agreeing with Tochiro jr as they tried to help Young Harlock. Young Emeraldas said nothing only sat and stroked Maya's neck. None of the wolf's were blending in but Harlock could see Fang growling low as his lips trembled from time to time. The two great cats seemed to rest by their master's side only waiting for the order to move out.  
He looked on to the sword masters, Hiko sat still, his eyes closed and merely listening to the arguments. His arms crossed over his chest. Kenshin looked confused with a few oro sounds me muttered as the arguments kept turning over to him. Sano sat still next to him, shaking in anger and constantly telling them to shut up. The two brothers sat still not really caring for the conversation, only waiting for someone to take command.  
_"It would seem you're out of luck, old friend, if you were hoping that would not be you."_ a familiar voice hummed in his head. Harlock sighed.  
_"I was wondering when you were going to say your meaning in this, Tochiro."_ Harlock smiled.  
_"And since you broke your unusual silence that would mean you have a plan right?"_ Harlock smiled faintly again looking into the roof. Lighting looked at him and smiled. He could hear the conversation too.  
"_Maybe... If the military does not like the idea of pirates going into the castle, then we send some one else."_ Tochiro laughed in the back of Harlock's head.  
"_Who then?"_ Harlock asked looking to the men sitting at the table.  
"_You already know who. I am just saying what you were thinking old friend. As usual you just did not dare to say it."_ Tochiro laughed and was silent. Harlock smiled and stood up.  
"Alright. stop this now!" he ordered and the men were silenced.  
"It would seem that the order vi do this in will change." Harlock said and looked to his friends. Lady Emeraldas looked at him with a curious look in her eyes.  
"As we apparently will not be getting anywhere with this argument, we pirates will strike the Play Ring instead. The military ships will stay up here as I have been informed that a large fleet of mech ships will be aprothing. Zero I will leave my crew under your command. We will go down there in the Queen Emeraldas." Harlock said looking to young Emeraldas that nodded slowly.  
"I to will leave the Atlantis under your command." Falco said strongly showing his trust in the young captain.  
"Yattarn, I leave the Deathshadow under you. Do as Zero orders as I leave." Young Harlock said grinning to Zero. "You better not scratch her." He grinned. Zero smiled.  
"Trust me." He said. Fang grinned.  
"That's what's worrying me." He looked to Drake with a glimt in his eyes.  
"Then who will save the royal family?" One of the military crew asked looking to the pirate. Harlock smiled.  
"Hiko, you broth the young prince with you up here, but I think his family must be worried about him now. Would you and your friends be so kind as to bring him home?" Harlock smiled looking to the sword master.  
"I trust that you will have all the back up you'll need, as your two friends will help out as well?" He continued looking to the two demons. The two brothers nodded smiling.  
"Well then, I trust there will be no more problems?" He said and stood looking to the men. His friends all smiled, Kai and Tochiro Jr were fighting to hold their laugher back as the military captains seemed out of it.  
"Your father sure has a way with words." Kenshin whispered to young Harlock. The young pirate grinned.  
"I could hear the hints of his old friend in that one." He said petting Fangs head.


End file.
